1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio communication system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating scrambling codes in a broadband radio communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
A pseudo-random sequence is used to identify system-specific information, such as user equipment (UE)-specific information and cell (base station)-specific information in a radio communication system, such as scrambling codes in a radio communication system.
The scrambling codes are designed according to system-specific information and are used to transmit and receive a physical signal, such as a reference signal and a physical channel of uplink and downlink.
In general, base stations are identified using scrambling codes in downlink and UEs are identified using scrambling codes in uplink.
In a next-generation radio communication system, there is a need for a method of identifying a larger number of pieces of system-specific information, such as UE-specific information or cell-specific information, by increasing the size of a scrambling code group without increasing hardware complexity.